Sub Urban
SUB | type = Clothing | games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto IV (beta) Grand Theft Auto V }} Suburban, also known as Sub Urban, (BAWSAQ: SUB) is a clothing store that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there are three locations in the state of San Andreas as of 1992. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is unlocked after the mission Nines and AKs. In Grand Theft Auto V there is four locations for Suburban. Suburban appears to be based off of Urban Outfitters, judging by the name and the "hipster" clothing it sells. Locations in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Jefferson, Los Santos *Hashbury, San Fierro *Creek, Las Venturas Jefferson SubUrban.jpg|Jefferson, Los Santos, San Andreas suburban creek.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas, San Andreas sUBuRBAN Hashbury.jpg|Hashbury, San Fierro, San Andreas Clothing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Locations in Grand Theft Auto V *Del Perro, Los Santos, Los Santos County, San Andreas *Harmony, Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County, San Andreas *Alta, Los Santos, Los Santos County, San Andreas *Chumash, Los Santos County, San Andreas *Hawick, Los Santos, Los Santos County, San Andreas Suburban Del Perro Store.jpg|Del Perro, Los Santos Suburban Hawick Store.jpg|Hawick, Los Santos Clothing in Grand Theft Auto V Michael Franklin Trevor Secrets Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas By zooming in on the mirrors next to the changing rooms with a Camera or a Sniper Rifle, an Ammu-Nation store layout, complete with a shooting range, is visible. Trivia *The interior of the shop has a surfboard with a Rockstar Games logo on it, along with a plaid pattern. *The brand reappears in a smaller form in Grand Theft Auto IV, where it is advertised on the Designerslave.com website and owns the White Widow brand. *Sub Urban is Franklin's favorite clothing store. *On one of the Sub Urban billboards in San Andreas, different brands can be seen. These are Ranch, SEMI and Mercury, as well as two brands "Wanabe" and "Mountain" that are not seen in the game. T-Shirt, next to a SubUrban T-shirt in Manhunt.]] *The Sub Urban clothes also appears in the Rockstar North' s video game Manhunt 2. *Some enemies in Max Payne 3 are wearing Suburban clothes. *In the first gameplay video of Grand Theft Auto V, protagonist Franklin is seen browsing clothing in a Sub Urban store. However, instead of Sub Urban being two separate words, the store is now named Suburban. *In Grand Theft Auto V, this clothing store, in addition to Binco, plays songs from Radio Mirror Park. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Suburban has three cash registers and can be robbed for about $1,215. *If the player visits the store as Michael after Friend Request, the store cashier will ask him how did the interview go. Many times after this, Michael will have various conversations with her, often pointing out his age and that it's really hard to find clothes for a man of Michael's age at the store. Michael will also mention after a few times that the cashier is terrible at selling. de:SubUrban es:SubUrban fr:SubUrban Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Clothing Stores Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA V Category:Clothing in GTA Online